nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Canada
Canada is a democracy run by Le Ninja Bro (Lilninjabro6) in the Nation Creation reboot. It consists of ten provinces, three territories, and a military base in the Azores which are owned by New Iberia. Etymology This section comes from Wikipedia. The name of Canada has been in use since the earliest European settlement in Canada, with the name originating from a First Nations word kanata (or canada) for "settlement", "village", or "land". Today, Canada is pronounced /ˈkænədə/ in English, kanada in Standard French and kanada or kanadɔ in Quebec French. In Inuktitut, one of the official languages of the territory of Nunavut, the First Nations word (pronounced kanata) is used, with the Inuktitut syllabics ᑲᓇᑕ. The name Canada originated around 1535 from the Saint-Lawrence Iroquoian word Kanata meaning "village", "settlement", or "land"; another contemporary translation was "cluster of dwellings". Saint-Lawrence Iroquoian, which was spoken by the inhabitants of Stadacona and the neighbouring region near present-day Quebec City in the 16th century, was closely related to other Iroquoian languages, such as Oneida and Mohawk. In modern Mohawk, for example, the word kaná:ta' means "town". Jacques Cartier transcribed the word as "canada" and was first to use the word to refer not only to the village of Stadacona but also to the neighbouring region and to the Saint Lawrence River, which he called rivière de Canada. By 1545, European books and maps began referring to this region as Canada. While the Saint-Lawrence Iroquoian origin for the name Canada is now widely accepted, other explanations have been put forth. Pierre François Xavier de Charlevoix noted that some had attributed the name to the Iroquois word Kannata (pronounced Cannada) meaning "collection of huts". One theory suggested that the name originated when Spanish or Portuguese explorers, having explored the northern part of the continent and unable to find gold and silver, wrote acá nada, or cá nada, nothing here, on that part of their maps History The current government of Canada was created during the 1960s, while an independent country, it still relied on the British Parliament for the law making process. Under Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau's request in 1982, the Canada Act was passed by the British government, making Canada's government entirely indepedent of the British Parliament and of the Commonwealth as a whole. Soon after, the Canadian Parliament was formed and the body immediately went to work at reviewing and revising all laws passed under the British Parliament so that the laws that Canada had would be only those that the Canadian people approve of and needed. Once this was complete, the Canadian government began writing the Constitution of Canada to ensure the rights of the Canadian people were protected and to outline the frame of the Canadian government. The political and social reforms dealt by the Canadian Parliament were varied and wide spread across the entire political spectrum, but all law changes were made to protect the Canadian people. Canada began with heavy infrastructural and educational reforms, including a badly needed curriculum reform which was carried out by a committee of teachers and politicians. Shortly after, the Canadian company Whip Industries began development Geography Much of the population of Canada is centered in the major cities of Toronto, Vancouver, Edmonton and Halifax, as well as other large cities in most provinces. *High Point: Mount Logan, Yukon - 5,959m *Lowest Point: Atlantic Ocean - 0m *Northern Most Point: North Pole Canada covers approximately 12,000,000 sq km on the North American continent, spanning from the Pacific to the Atlantic Oceans and covering over 40% of the continent mass of North America. The overall geography of the continent is very diverse, with a variety of climate types and land forms spanning across the massive country, everything from Glaciers to open plains. Canada has a very diverse climate. From temperate in west British Columbia to Subarctic in Northern Canada. Northern Canada experiences extreme cold year round with a polar climate, while the landlocked areas of Canada tend to have warm continental climate zones, with the exception of Southern Ontario which has a hot and humid continental climate zone. Some areas of Western Canada has semi-arid climates while Vancouver Island can be classified as having a cold climate zone to a Mediterranean climate. Temperatures range from 113F in Midale, Sasackatchewan to -83F in Snag, Yukon. Canada covers a panoplu of various geoclimatic regions. There are 8 primary regions. Canada also encompasses vast maritime terrain, with the world's longest coastline of 202,080 kilometres. The geigraohy if Canada is widely varied. Boreal forests prevail throughout the country, ice is prominent in northerly Arctic regions and through the Rocky Mountains, and the relatively flat Canadian Prairies in the southwest facilitate productive agriculture. The Great Lakes feed the St. Lawrence River in the southeast where the lowland host much of Canada's population. The Appalachian Mountain range extends from Georgia through the Gaspe Peninsula, Southern Quebec and the Atlantic Provinces, creating rolling hills with river valleys indenting them. The Appalachian Mountains are an old and eroded range of mountains that are over 300 million years old. Parts of the Appalachian Mountains are rich in endemic flora and fauna and are believed to have been nunataks during the last glaciation era. The Great Lakes and St. Lawrence Lowlands are located in the southern parts of Quebec and Ontario, in the section of the Great Lakes and St. Lawrence Basin, there is another particularly rich sedimentary plain. Prior to its colonization and heavy urban sprawl of the 20th century, this East Great Lakes Lowland forests area was home to large mixed forests covering a flat area of land between the Appalachian mountains and the Canadian Shield.Most of the forests in the area have been cut down for agriculture or as part of logging operations but the remaining forests are the most particularly dense. In this part of Canada, the Gulf of St. Lawrence is one of the world's largest estuary. While the relief of these lowlands is particularly flat and regular, a group of batholites known as the Monteregian Hills are spread along a mostly regular line across the area, the most notable being Mont Saint-Hilaire. This stretch of hills is renowned for a great richness in precious minerals. Canada has an abundance of natural resources which have played a major role in Canada's economy and development over the past few decades. Large scale petroleum drilling has significantly increased the wealth of the country, however the government continues to develop its resources by constructing mines, mining cod, lumber collection, and it even produces vegetables and fruits. The extensive and diverse amounts of resources, is what allows Canada to compete so effectively in the world economy and to stay of so many other countries economically. Administrative Divisions Canada controls a total of 8 provinces and 3 territories for a total of 11 administrative provinces. Each province has a degree of autonomy and is responsible for certain aspects of their territory. Politics Government Canada has a parliament system, Britain's control over Canada began waning in the 1800s and they eventually cut their control of Canada completed when they passed the Canada Act, cutting their sovereign hold of Canada and giving Canada the right to create its own government. The majority of power over Canada lies in the Parliament, the primarily legislative body in the government. There are 300 seats in Parliament, 200 in the Senate, and the remaining 100 in the House. The seats are split up into many groups, with elected representatives from the Conservative Party, New Democratic Party, Liberal Party, Bloc Quebecois and the Green Party, being in a majority over the other parties. Overall, a variety of ideals and views are represented in the Canadian government, and the people's approval of the government is incredibly high, at 96%. Military Overview Training Equipment Production Line Military Doctrine Hierarchy Foreign Relations Economy Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Healthcare Education Culture Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:Canada Category:New NC